


All In The Eyes

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing, really, how much can be said without a word ever being spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 22nd 2012 at HP Fandom. Edited when re-posted here.
> 
> I wrote this from Pansy's POV, but it could really be any Slytherin you like. Betaed by GhostxWriter.
> 
> Necessary Evil: I do not own, or I'd have spread the depravity around the globe

The club is hot, and dark. It's gritty, and a little rough. There are just a few too many people, and the music is just a touch too loud. And after the boring Ministry function, it is absolutely perfect.   
  
I put makeup on before I came; my eyes are smoky, captivating. It's all in the eyes, you see.   
  
And I've caught your eye, even if you won't admit it. I've felt your stare tingling across my skin all night, so I half-turn to glance at you over my shoulder.   
  
I hold your eyes for a moment, before mine flick away. I smile as I turn away, walking confidently out the door. I know you'll follow me.   
  
It's all in your eyes.


End file.
